You only die twice
by HelloPeopleHello
Summary: Merlin and Arthur are out with the knights when somthing happens. Reveal fic. Sorry that it's bad and quickly written. Warning violence.


**This is a quick story I wrote. Sorry it's bad but I had this idea stuck in my head that I wanted to get out. There is probably mistakes.**

**Disclamer: I don't own Merlin**

"Don't be a wimp Merlin, we'll be fine." I chuckle to myself as I slice through the blockade of bandits as the ambush continues. The knights, Merlin and myself fight through the souts and screams as more and more enemy fall. It's quick when it happens, I cut down another bandit when I hear a shriek as Merlin falls to ground. I want so badly to see if my bestfriend's okay but as he falls he becomes more and more surrounded by the remaining twenty-somthing bandits. Elyan, Gwaine, Leon, Percival and myself get ready to carry on fighting but then everyone goes flying back. I half expect to fly back when I watch the bandits fly and hit the surrounding trees but we stay there, standing infront of a gold-eyed, black haired sorcerer. "I King Arthur Pendragon, King of camelot charge you Merlin, guilty with the crime of sorcery. Your punishment is… Death."

I hear mumble these words staring into the eyes of the sorcerer Merlin. _I can't belive that he'd betray me like that after all we've done together._ "Sire it's Melrin, at least hear him out. He must have a reason." "Quiet sir Leon, why should we listen to this traitor!" I half shout at the ginger knight. "Arthur if you dare hurt him… I… I'll-" "You'll do what _sir_ Gwaine you're loyal to me not this… This. Thing." I reply to the angry knight reminding him of where his loyalties lie. I saunter over to the prisoner and kick him hard in the abdomen. He still lies there, looking up at me apologetic. _No he still lied to you Arthur._ I kick him again and again, going higher and higher each time until I hit his rib cage. The ribs make an audible snap and I cringe at the sound. I look at the mans face and imediately feel guilty. "Oh God Merlin… Oh…" As soon as the sounds leave my lips I end up on the floor with a pounding head the last thing I see is Percival holding a split knuckle.

When I open my eyes, after what feels like no time at all, I can see that it's dark but the pounding feeling in my head still doesn't go. "What… where am I?" I mumble as I come to. "We haven't gone anywhwere sire. You'll be fine anyway." says Gwaine spitefully. "Hows Merlin?" I continue to ask. "Like you care, you should be grateful we didn't let Percival continue with you." Gwaine says as he turns around walking off. "Gwaine please. .He?" "Not good is all the other knight says in a barely audible murmer. I hear a coughing fit coming from the otherside of the campfire before some cursing. "He's coughing up blood, the ribs probably punctured his lung." I hear from Elyan. "We need to take him to Gaius!" I say. "Camelots too far, he won't make it." replies Percival who's sitting by my injured brother. You did this too him and call him your brother. I get up despite the spinning world and walk over too the others. Despite the warning looks coming from everyone I sit down next to Merlin. "Art-ur I'm sorry." He says between hacking up more and more blood. "Sorry for what Merlin I did this too you. You shouldn't forgive me merlin. I've pretty much killed you." I sob holding his hand "Your my brother Merlin. My bestfriend and please heal yourself, please Merlin. Please." I carry on, tears falling fast down my face. "Princess look out." shouts Gwaine as an arrow comes flying out of nowhere.

"We're under attack. Again." says Leon as he grabs his sword along with the others to defend the injured man. The attackers come fast and thick at us as we fight them off. Some of them I recognise from earlier as more and more drop to the ground. We keep our backs to Merlin creating a barrier between him and the enemy. "Stop." yells a man towards the back, he's about middle aged with grey-blonde hair and piercing green eyes. At his command his men drop off to the sides creating a pathway between us and him "I want the one known as Emrys. I won'nt hurt you Arthur if you just hand him over." The man continues. "Who's Emrys? And anyway why would I hand one of my men over?" "If you don't I will kill all of you." "Take me… Leave Art-ur alone." says Merlin between pained breaths. "Emrys good to see you too." "I don't know who you are but here I am." says Merlin. The mans talks in a language I can only presume to be the old religion staring at Merlin. "there I have healed him, now come with me Emrys." Merlin stands up looking healthy, his paleness from the blood-loss and injury gone and his ribs look normal. "Merlin no. What do you want with him." I say stopping him from getting to Merlin. "If you not let me have him fairly I will get him." says the man as he raises his arm and throws a knife aimed at my chest.

"Arthur nooo." screams merlin as he pushes me too the floor again like how he saved me from Mary Collins on his second day in camelot. However unlike when he saved me then, Merlin has a knife sticking out from the side of his chest. "You bastard" screams Gwaine as he drives his sword through the other man causing him to fall to the ground dead, when he removes it. We all rush to Merlins side, blood trickling out of the corner of his mouth. "Art-ur…" "No don't try to talk." I say soothing my bestfriend. I smile at him running my hand through his hair. "Tell Gaius… and my mother… that i… love em. I'm sorry." He says through laboured breaths. "Dying twice in one day, that must be some sort of record." Gwaine jokes, always trying to lighten up the mood. Merlin gives one of his signature grins at this showing us his bloodstained teeth. His breathing becoems more and more laboured. "Merlin. MERLIN!" I start to panic, all the calmness leaving my body. "Art-" is all Merlin manages beofre he stops breathing. "He's gone." says Leon clearly in shock taking Merlins pulse. The world starts spinning and I close my eyes before probably fainting.

I open my eyes and stare at the face looming over me. "Good you're awake." says the face grinning at me although without the bloodstained teeth. "Mer… Merlin. But you. You died." I stutter still looking at the young mans face. His smile drops as I say this. "Arthur, I'm alive. That was a visison I saw it myself, I was there. You also cried over me dying." He says as the grin comes back. "Merlin." "Yes" "Shut up." I say a smile forming on my face as well.


End file.
